


Welcome to Gemcity

by GreenThing



Category: Motorcity, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Death Threats, Gemcity, Gen, Threats of Violence, gem au, i just wanted a gem au too rip, idk help?, it's a lot more put together than this LOL, more gem tags uhhh, needs illustration, no ships or fusions (yet ;))) )
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenThing/pseuds/GreenThing
Summary: Diamond Dictator? Check.Quartz soldier? Check.An uprising in the making?Check.





	Welcome to Gemcity

**Author's Note:**

> hey so uhhhh i have had this au for like thirty years and i decided it's finally time to do something with it :} unbeta'd as always so if you see any grammatical errors lemme know!! i did this in one sitting so uh,,, enjoy??????

"Green Quartz, facet 2L2F, cut 1MT."

The soldiers kept their faces hard, unreadable. Never show fear nor weakness in the presence of your diamond. Rows of Quartzes lined the long, blank hall, similar but not quite the same. Some were a hair shorter or taller, some had more to their outfits -- a sign of having lost their form be it from punishment or battle, frowned upon either way -- or a different shade to their forms. Matching was only the way they held their arms; elbows and wrists bent in front of their chests to shape the Diamond insignia.

"I know all about you, soldier." Their Diamond's voice was a smooth tenor. Hands large enough to crush a fully formed gem were clasped behind her back, expression professional. Were her eyes not shining in approval this particular Quartz would be shaking in her boots. But this was far from the average Quartz, and Red Diamond knew all about it. Broad shoulders, a standard, but her legs were long and thin, as were her arms. She was strong as a Quartz soldier but faster, and able to fight even without use of a weapon. A prodigy. Valuable. Her squared face pinched slightly, concerned or confused.

"My Diamond?" she questioned. Her arms didn't falter.

"Come with me. I must speak with you." And she began to stride off.

Green Quartz shot a flustered look to her sisters-in-arms. A Yellow one stepped out of line while their leader's back was turned to shove Green. "Just go!"

The size difference made it a challenge to keep pace with the Diamond. Green worried her lip between her teeth, contemplating questioning _what is going on, am I in trouble, are you going to shatter me yourself_ , before finally settling on, "My Diamond, may I ask where we're going?"

The reply was a short snort of laughter. Red Diamond reached down -- _down, down_ \-- to ruffle Green's hair with two fingers. "You, my little Quartz, have something very special planned." She kept walking down the barren hall, a Pearl hurrying to unlock and open a door for them as they came upon it. Green smoothed her hair back and followed with hardly a glance to the demure Pearl when she passed.

The room was much more intricate than the rest of the establishment. Augments hung from the walls, leg and arm enhancers, banners, bubbled shards--

"Green Quartz." Her voiced boomed in the crystalline room, shaking the gem to her core. On instinct she managed the salute. Red Diamond smiled. Green shivered at the look. "You're being promoted from rank of petty soldier to Commander. Congratulations." When she said nothing, the Diamond continued. "You have rose through the ranks and surpassed your peers. You've served me well, and I expect you to keep doing so for years to come."

Commander. The word almost made Green sick. A hundred years ago she wouldn't have been able to contain her excitement. Now all she wanted to do was wish Red Diamond had the wrong Green Quartz.

"As a reward for your endless cooperation as well as encouragement, I've decided to give you something special."

_Don't. Please, no._

Red Diamond plucked a bubble floating from the ceiling and batted it down to Green's level. Inside rested a solid circular stone. A gem. 

_No, no!_

A massive red hand burst the bubble and Green fought to keep her face even rather than show the turmoil roiling in her gut. The gem that had been bubbled instant started to form their physical self in a show of light and humanoid shapes. It wasn't long before another gem stood before the Quartz, taller than her, with hair that hung in her eyes and limbs for days and a narrow nose and _"Greetings, my liege. I am your Pearl. Is there anything you require?"_ \--

"Hmm," Red Diamond hummed from above them. "She seems off. She won't do--"

"No!" The outburst surprised everyone in the room, the speaker included. Green cleared her throat and glanced between her leader and her... her... "She's... She's fine, my Diamond. Really."

A silence hung between the three -- Pearl had dropped her gaze from Green to her own feet, shuffling anxiously and not daring to turn and look at Red Diamond -- before the Diamond spoke at last. "Fine. She's your Pearl, after all. Anyway, there is a mission I have for you. I'll have a Zircon brief you since I have business to attend to. Enjoy your benefits, Commander."


End file.
